


I can’t stop thinking about you.

by theonewelshdragon



Series: Football RPF Week 2018 [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewelshdragon/pseuds/theonewelshdragon
Summary: Mats wants to know everything about how their relationship started.





	I can’t stop thinking about you.

This was right before the world cup; he was one of the last to came to Germany to take part in trainings and frendlies. He still felt some kind of excitement after winning La Decimotercera and maybe that’s why he was pretty sociable and soft. (Or maybe that happened because he was under the Spanish influence most of the year.) Some of his teammates weren’t bothered by his joy, some were a bit concerned and some, Mats, for example, was trying to find the reason behind that. He didn’t believe that this was only because of the UCL. 

“Tell me, Toni,“ Hummels asked when they met at the breakfast.  
“What?” Kroos was unflappable as usual and just went further to his seat.  
“You know what? Something happened there, in Madrid, I’m sure.” Mats smiled and sat next to his teammate. “You found the love of your life?”

Toni didn’t answer, just made a sip of hot tea, trying to keep a calm face. But, of course, Hummels noticed the slight smile on his lips.

“So I am right.” He looked very pleased with himself like he already solved the mystery but it’s just the beginning. “You know, I’ll find out the truth,” he said, stood up and went out of the dining room. 

He made several attempts to talk with Toni and to reveal the true facts about his life in Madrid. Mats could be very persistent when he wanted something, no doubt Kroos was a bit pissed off, but Mats’ smile resolved all the conflicts.

“I think I know your secret.” he almost shouted when Toni opened the door of his room after several knocks.  
“Aren’t you tired of this?” Kroos calmly watched as his friend jumped on his bed and lay down on his stomach.  
“No.” the answer was simple. “So it’s Vázquez?” Mats looked as if they were trying to come up with a conspiracy; he cunningly smiled and squinted.  
“What do you mean?” Toni frowned trying to hide his surprised look.  
“Oh, it’s true. Come on, I know you two are dating. I talked to Lucas.” Mats was very pleased seeing his friend’s reaction. “And I wanna know how that happened? How did you start dating?”

Toni had no other options but to tell Hummels everything he asked for. Kroos sat in the armchair and understood that he remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

At first they were really good friends. Lucas always knew how to make Toni smile and even laugh. (Yes, this cold stoned german could smile and be softer.) He always touched him and Toni wasn’t against that. Then he even got used to this touchy man and couldn’t imagine even a day without his jokes or hugs. Lucas literally made Kroos feel so much at once and Toni even couldn’t believe that he melted so much when Lucas was near.

“You know you were pronouncing Lucas’ name when everyone else was praising Cristiano during the celebration at the stadium?” Mats burst into his flashbacks trying to attract his attention.  
“Did I?” Toni looked at his friend in total unbelief.  
“Yes, really, but that’s cute. I’m glad you found someone who makes you smile and happy.” Hummels shrugged. “But go on, I’m eager to know everything.”

Toni continued his story. He thought that it started after the winter window when he came back from holidays. He missed Lucas really much and that was so unusual to him but he expected long ago that Vázquez had become a great exception in his life. They even went out to some fancy restaurant; obviously, it looked and felt like a date but Toni couldn’t say something like this aloud. He kept silence and the one who made the first step was, of course, Lucas.

“I want to kiss you.” he whispered that in one breath and while Toni was confused and was trying to find the answer, Vázquez did that, he kissed Kroos. He was expecting that Toni would push him away or be mad, but the German instead just pulled Lucas closer and kissed him in return. 

“This is basically how it’s started.” Toni looked at Mats who was widely smiling.  
“You’re so pure and sweet. At least based on what you’re saying.” Hummels finally sat on the bed; there was still some kind of interest in his eyes. “But..hmm you’re like going on dates and such things? I bet Lucas always the one who invites you.”  
“We do. You’re right. Am I so predictable?” Toni slightly smiled and had a nod as answer.

Kroos couldn’t predict that someone would see some changes in his behavior, but there obviously were some. He smiled more and became more touchy, he improved his Spanish because he wanted to impress his boyfriend, he softened. But that is what love does, it changes people.


End file.
